superpowers_in_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Bolt (Marvel Comics)
' Blackagar Boltagon', also known as Black Bolt, is a character from Marvel Comics. He is an Inhuman who has undergone Terrigenesis. Many of Black Bolt's family members are also Inhumans with superhuman powers, including: *his mother, Rynda; *his brother, Maximus; *his wife, Medusa; *his son, Ahura; *his sister-in-law, Crystal; *his niece, Luna; *his paternal first cousin, Gorgon; *his maternal first cousins, Triton and Magister Karnak; *his paternal first cousins once-removed, Alecto and Petras; *and his maternal first cousin once-removed, Leer. Superhuman Powers Inhuman Metabolism: Like all Inhumans, Black Bolt's natural physiology grants him a number of superhuman physical attributes. Due to undergoing genetic tampering at birth, Black Bolt's physical abilities are significantly superior to most other Inhumans. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Black Bolt, like all Inhumans, is superhumanly strong. Physically superior to the finest human specimen and to most other Inhumans, under normal circumstances he is able to lift a couple tons. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Black Bolt can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, as he has been able to catch directed miniature missiles even when attacked from below and unaware with ease, move at a speed so great he is invisible to the human eye, move at a speed that allows him to travel vast distances before a human can even finish processing a thought, and has caught Quicksilver. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Black Bolt's Inhuman musculature generates less lactic acid than the musculature of a human, even the finest human athlete. At his peak, he can exert himself for several days before the build up of lactic acid in his muscles begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Black Bolt's body is incredibly resistant to all forms of physical damage. Black Bolt is resistant to great impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories that would severely injure or kill a human being unharmed. **''Thermal Resistance:'' He is capable of withstanding extreme temperatures, such as the cold in space or the heat from re-entry into the planet's atmosphere. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Black Bolt's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Black Bolt's reflexes are far beyond those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Longevity:'' Like all Inhumans, Black Bolt has a natural lifespan that is at least twice the average lifespan of a human being. Ambient Particle and Electron Harnessing: Black Bolt's primary Inhuman ability is the power to harness electrons. The speech center of his brain contains a unique organic mechanism that is able to generate an unknown particle that interacts with the electrons he absorbs to create certain phenomena that are determined by his mental control. After the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb, Black Bolt's powers were greatly diminished. He has since recovered due to bathing in exogenetically charged waters. *''Quasi-Sonic Scream:'' Black Bolt's most devastating offensive weapon and one of the phenomena based upon the particle interaction is his actual voice. A whisper can level a city, cause distant volcanoes to become active once more, shake entire continents apart, and generate tremors on the far side of the planet. A hypersonic shout has been said to generate enough force to destroy planets. Due to the constant and extreme danger posed by his voice, he has undergone rigorous mental training to prevent himself from uttering even the smallest sound, even while asleep. Recently, it has been shown that Black Bolt's scream is tied to his emotions, especially anger. This in turns means that the power of his screams depend on his emotional state in at least some way. This would explain the significant difference of power released by his sonic screams. *''Particle and Electron Channeling:'' Black Bolt wears a metallic, fork-shaped antenna upon his brow that allows him to focus and channel his powers in more directed and less destructive ways. This antenna monitors the speech center of his brain and allows him to direct quantities of particles to create controlled phenomena, such as enhancing his physical strength beyond its normal limits. He can also channel all the available energy he has into one arm for a single, massively powerful punch. The exertion from this, however, taxes his ability to employ the energy to its full power for a short time. **''Strength Augmentation:'' He can augment his physical strength by channeling the necessary particle energy through his body. His base strength level while under these conditions is undetermined, but he was, for a while, listed at Class 60. *''Energy Manipulation:'' Black Bolt can also direct the particles he controls outwards without the use of his vocal cords. He can route the particles through his antenna or his arms and hands to create small, yet vastly powerful, blasts of concussive force as well as absorb and redirect vast quantities of energy. **''Force Field Generation: ''He can also form a field of highly active electrons around his body with a wave of his hand which can deflect projectiles with the mass of a meteor. Black Bolt can create enough iteration between the electron and particle energies to generate fields strong enough for him to travel over. **''Energy Blasts'' **''Energy Absorption'' *''Matter Manipulation:'' Through unknown means, Black Bolt has shown that he has the ability to manipulate matter and energy to an unknown degree. He has shown the ability to transmute the elements, turn water into ice, and create toys out of thin air by rearranging molecular, if not particule, structures. He has destroyed a solar flare powerful enough to annihilate the Earth and was able to block the powers of others through his abilities. **''Transmutation'' **''Conjuration'' **''Power Negation'' *''Telepathy:'' Black Bolt has strong psychic resistance, as was evidenced by him being able to easily resist the abilities of his powerful brother and overwhelm him in psychic ability. He often uses his psychic powers to communicate with his wife. **''Telepathic Communication'' **''Telepathic Resistance'' *''Anti-Gravitational Flight:'' Black Bolt can also harness the unknown particles that his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity. By emitting a jet of rapidly moving particle-electron interaction by-product while enveloped by anti-gravitons, Black Bolt has been shown to fly faster than hypersonic speeds for a period of ten hours and to fly beyond escape velocity. The anti-graviton fields also serves to protect Black Bolt from the detrimental effects of rapid movement through the atmosphere, although it is not needed due to his extreme durability. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Inhumans Category:Marvel Comics Inhumans